Starlights
by spycecrackers
Summary: Usagi embarks on an adventure that's in another dimension, in another time and with the three guardians of that world. Obviously the starlights.
1. Default Chapter

Mamoru and the Starlights  
  
Hey everybody! I'd just like to warn all you wonderful mamoru/darien fans that you better not read this story if you really really really love mamoru/darien...because for one, I don't, and for another he sucks and has a bad sense of fashion and romance, and also he's the guy yet why is he ALWAYS getting in trouble??? He says he'll protect Serena but who the hell wrote the script so that she's always saving him!!!!!!!!!!! Okay now that I vented my anger, I'd like to say this stories characters are not mine and that I don't know anything much about the sailor starlights, except for what I've read on the internet (which I think is enough) so from what I've heard, Yaten is the annoying joker, taiki is the serious reader type and seiya is the leader with an all around attitude and likes Serena. Oh yeah and they're rock stars. I'd like to type more but I need you people to tell me if there's anything more important or wrong about what I've just typed on the sailor starlights. Oh and for the fans of mamoru don't flame, everyone has their opinions. Until I get a self-appointed number of reviews on this subject ta-ta. P.S. luv ya~QT-chan  
P.P.S. I'm going to just start the beginning...  
  
Seiya turned his head when he heard the light clicking of his door. Narrowing his eyes he turned the shower off, stepping out of his shower he grabbed a gun that was on the counter of his sink. Pushing the door open he stepped outside his bathroom and into his dining room. Glancing around he sighed and relaxed his hold on the gun.  
Suddenly the door swung open on the right of him, his gun was pointed immediately into the face of the...washwomen. She screamed and screamed again throwing the dirty laundry at Seiya.   
She ran out the door bezerkly.   
"Wait! Wait! Gomen...shit" Seiya said loudly swinging the door shut behind him.  
Turning around he stopped at the note that lay taped to the window of his patio. Snatching it off of the glass he read it, 'Turn around'  
Seiya turned, his gun swung around with him.  
  
"Are you going to use that?"  
Seiya smirked, and put the gun down on the table walking towards the shower.  
"You shouldn't barge in."  
"You need to practice on your Japanese."  
Seiya rolled his eyes noncommittally.  
"Hunting for that locket isn't going to help your princess"  
Seiya swung around swiftly, Usagi was face to face with him. Taking a deep satisfactory breath she glanced downwards and quickly brought her eyes upwards smirking slightly she took a step closer.  
Seiya could feel a heat spread over his body as she leaned over and breathed into his ear.  
"you should get some clothes on."  
Bringing her face away she back cartwheeled over the rail of the patio.  
Seiya glanced over the rail and saw no sign of the mischievous blonde headed girl.  
  
"Miss, champagne?"  
"Yes, prepare the bathroom for me, tonight I won't be taking a shower."  
"Course."  
The slim, black tux'ed servant walked curtly away towards a forlorn looking hallway. Usagi watched him with her eyes for a moment before wandering up the stairs. Peering into the half lit hallway she glanced around before heading purposely towards the end of the hall where a wooden chair sat desolately. Sitting down she took out a stamp like figure that was shaped in a crescent moon. She inserted it in the right hand arm of the chair where a crescent moon imprint was found. A small stand rose up out of the ground near the foot of the chair, there was a pad on it with numbers 1 to 9.   
  
Okay, I wasn't sure if on the people who have me on their fave list, or on anything if it showed updated chapters, not new chapters but updated ones, because I was unsure about this I decided to stop right where I had started on the paragraph above and start a new new new chapter since I wasn't sure if it showed updated chapters on your little thing that says this person has made a new chapter...anyway, tell me if it does cause I'm uploading to the point where I've gotten. Luv ya~QT-chan 


	2. Ithelnin

Beginings...with ss  
  
I hope you liked the last chapter, lol I hope you like this chapter... um... Enjoy?  
  
Chapter 1  
A small stand rose up out of the ground near the foot of the chair, there was a pad on it with numbers 1 to 9. Pressing four numbers, the pad slowly descended back down into the floor. The area around and under the chair slowly descended down into the ground/floor. (yeah, yeah I know a batman grotto thing, well who gives a crap! Lol jk, I happen to like batman grotto's (lol))  
The little platform shot back up as Usagi jumped off, switching on the lights she scanned the cave-like area. It had curved rocky ceilings, at the far end there was a office/work area with all the highest technology and gadgets beyond imagining, the office area slowly melded into a richly decorated living room.   
  
(AN: I don't know if you like all this description crap, so if you don't, skip this author note and go on. Because in this author note there's going to be the rest of the description, the only thing that you should really read is the 'special' marble un-opening door.  
The only area carpeted was the middle section where it was almost like someone had forgotten the walls and built a bedroom in the middle of the room. Then next to that a high arching white marble wall blocked off the very end of the cave on the right hand side. It was elaborately carved with designs of all the planets, mythical and real animals were also depicted on the wall. There were gems and diamonds scattered among the elaborately depicted pictures. There wasn't a door that led into the room, instead, where a door should have been placed, there was a outline of a door, it's 2-d door-knobs (it's a double door) and sidings were outlined by gold graven into the marble. There were 8 stars on the threshold of the door and ten foreign signs that curved all the way around the door's oval rounded edges, written in amethyst.)  
  
Sighing heavily she pushed the CD into the computer, throwing herself in the desk office chair she put her feet up onto the console eyeing the schematics on the screen. She turned her head when she heard the soft swish of air, giggling she scooped up the tawny colored Pixie-Bob.   
(AN: I heard from Catfancy that it's this new breed of cat that's almost like a wildcat but they haven't got any proof, also, it's said that it acts more like a dog then a cat so I was like, "That's going to be my cat!" anywho's...)  
  
Her attention towards the computer schematics was violently interrupted as slamming noises could be heard. Eowyn (the cat) hissed, laying back her ears as a wild flame danced in her eyes. Usagi hesitantly walked towards the marble wall. It shuddered violently as if knowing it's own peril, Usagi slowly stretched her hand out and touched the carven door. Eowyn yowled and charged towards the carven door in the marble wall. Usagi didn't know whether to laugh or not at the evident scene of Eowyn crashing into the wall.   
  
Usagi blinked, glancing at the wall, "This isn't possible," she whispered. The door which had long been stated unable to ever be opened, stood ajar. Gripping the edges of the door tightly in her vise like grip Usagi slowly pushed the doors open. Light from her work area desperately tried to plow itself a path through the abominable darkness. Stepping into the oppressive dark a plague of fear swept over her. Adrenaline poured into her veins, Usagi could feel her all her senses sharpened as she forced her foot to take one more step. She stepped into empty air.  
  
Usagi yelped in horror as the door swung its massive doors shut by itself, and fell down into the formidable dark. A cold sweat began to break out on her forehead, she had fallen down onto a smooth step that was unseen just below the platform.  
"Eowyn!" Usagi's voice was cracked and sounded small and distant. Putting one hand onto the surprisingly smooth interior wall she walked slowly down the steps.  
Only an hour or two had actually passed but to a Usagi it was like years. Always dark and dank, the very air around her seemed filled with all the worlds fear and she loathed the sharpening of her senses.  
  
Warmth in the air surprised Usagi as she continued her downward ascent. Finally as her foot tried to find the next step she realized she had come to the bottom of the steps, but where did they lead to and where was Eowyn?  
A pungent odor began to fill the air as she hesitantly went forwards. A flickering light could be seen at the end of the dark room Usagi was in. As she continued towards the light the air stank of decaying things. The ground became squishy and soft, a soft hissing sound could be heard.  
Stepping into the light it revealed horrors better left in the oppressive dark that still wafted around the very edges of the oval room. Hills of gems, diamonds, gold coins, pearls, silver, bronze, and some unknown metal that man had never laid eyes on were everywhere.   
  
The very floor she walked on was covered in gold coins, armory, jewelry and weapons lay scattered widely around the room. Taking the crystal torch of light she waved it slowly in front of her as she walked towards the back of the cavern. Suddenly a long sigh was heard, swinging to her right Usagi dropped the torch. Immediately the light went out, eight red eyes could still be seen glowing with a loathsome light.  
Sobs racked Usagi's chest as her hand frantically searched for the crystal torch. As her fingers closed around it, wiry hair could be felt caressing her leg. With the strength of frantic fear she slammed the crystal torch at the beast that was cloaked in darkness.  
  
She couldn't feel the shards of class slice into her hand as she kept on smashing her hand blindly at the beast daring to hope it was some vital organ of the thing on her. It stank so heavily of death she could feel her head swimming in the heaviness of its own disgust. Hissing loudly, the thing's eyes grew ever brighter as it stabbed madly and half blindly at Usagi. Usagi could faintly feel some sort of gargantuan hand grab her around her middle and lift her into the air. Squeezing as it did, she gasped faintly as the scissor like pincers began to slice slowly into her.  
  
The pain was so immense that Usagi could only feel it as a distant throb in her quickly fading consciousness. Unaware of her hands as they clenched into fists, small pink balls of light as small as grains of sand began to flow out of her hands. Then the tracing of a crowned diamond on her forehead began to be outlined by a white light.  
  
The small grains of pink light around her hands faded to a white as Usagi threw her hands forth light blasted out of them, burning into the flesh of the demon. A great cry issued forth from the beast, Usagi yelled forth an angry retort in some forgotten language in answer to the cry. Then oppressive darkness clouded her mind.  
  
Pain erupted around her stomach and throbbed through the rest of her body. Crying out Usagi opened her eyes, struggling to break free of many hands that held her down. Screaming in pain from the wrenching waves of pain. The hands that held her down gently released their grip on her.   
"Are you alright Lady?" a honeyed voice asked.  
Opening her eyes again she panted lightly as she nodded.  
A women stepped into her line of vision, Usagi sighed contentedly.  
"Eowyn, it's such a comfort to see you."  
Eowyn's hid her surprise well as she placed her hand on Usagi's brow, "It is a comfort for me also, but alas, you must rest in order for your wounds to heal."  
Usagi shook her head, "No, I don't see how that is fair, tell me where am I?"  
Eowyn smiled happily, waving a hand to signify the rest of the lot around them to leave.  
  
"We are in the land long forgotten by men, Ithelnin. Land of the myths, here wreathed in legend is where all the terror and enchantment of the old days has stayed and kept itself secret. Luckily I was able to convince the Dwarves of Dwindelin to help fight the monster that you were eventually going to run into... You are lucky, Medin was only just able to help you, stabbed a hundred times and over and nearly crushed in the pincers of the guardian. Poison ran thick in your veins, but Medin was able to use the Ikatorin flowers from ancient lore to heal you...a feast is being prepared to honor your victory," laughed Eowyn, "like all small victories in this kingdom, that is why you will see many a round men rolling around on the floor."  
"Many, but not all." Laughed a fair voice.  
  
Eowyn and Usagi turned to see a mid chest tall dwarf standing at the thick wood door. Eowyn smiled, "Too true Dindle, too true, have the three been summoned?"  
Dindle nodded his head, his beard wagging in agreement.  
  
Usagi could feel her spirits lift and she too laughed with Eowyn at the sight.  
  
A week had gone by, much to Usagi's surprise, a week of her lying at deaths door while Medin did his best to heal Usagi fully. Her wounds were healing quickly, almost overnight. By the fourth day of her being awake Usagi had learned that she was in the stronghold of Medin's rich kingdom, Dwindelin. The dwarves as Usagi would later come to know that Dwarves were fierce warriors with a stout heart and hand. With great mirth in them and the amazing feat of being amazing smiths she would be only too gullible when a dwarf would say his work was a disaster.  
  
She could walk slowly but surely around the halls now, a knock sounded at her door. Opening the door she was led out by Eowyn towards an unknown room, a great noise was emitting from the door. Usagi admired the beautifully wrought door, made of some shiny type of glass like metal. Throwing the doors open, Usagi stepped into a fairy tale scene. A long plain wooden table was the center of attention in the room. With many benches that accompanied the entire length of the table, single chairs was placed at the end and beginning of the table's ends. The single chairs were lavishly made, but the food was something to behold. A perfectly browned turkey, which was the size of an average dwarf, was the centerpiece, with mashed potatoes, salads, soups, breads, cookies, tarts, fruits, and much much more surrounded it. A great chandelier above the middle of the table emitted the comforting warm light. Great brown stone pillars lined the sides of the hall, there were vines curling around the length of the pillar here and there candle holders could be seen cupped in the leaves of the vine. Another door on the other side of the hall had many more dwarves clad in blue smocks bringing even more food and drink to the feast.  
  
Usagi was led to the single seat at the end of the table, silence echoed hollowly off the walls at Usagi's second step onto the great floor. All eyes were on her, some were filled with such wonder that Usagi wondered if she was breaking some tradition of there's. Seating herself in the chair she hoped that someone would speak, but to no avail.  
  
Finally Dindle called out laughing, "What's wrong with you lot? Have you never seen a maiden fairer then a fairy?"  
Immediate comforting convserational noise was let out as people turned to their friends back to the food.  
Usagi watched as the dwarves around her feasted merrily, it was food for her enough to see such plain and open joy.   
  
Eventually the dwarves turned their attention back to Usagi and began questioning her in their rough but pleasantly smooth voices. Most of them had beards and great masses of them had blue or green eyes, a few had brown.   
  
"Shhhh, the king comes!" A great voice shouted aloud as the door swung open noiselessly. Usagi watched as the great Medin, Ruler of the dwarves took his place among his kind.  
Smiling at Usagi he beckoned her to come forwards, timidly at first then boldly Usagi walked up towards the king. Silence filled the feasters ears as they watched the maiden.  
"Dwarf brothers and sisters, I bring you the warrior who killed the great guardian of the door single handedly, the great Queen Serenity."  
There was applause like that of thunder as many eyes twinkled with quiet mirth and amazement that such a small and frail looking girl could do such a deed.  
  
The feast finally dwindled to an end early into the morning. Only six had remained at the King's side beside Dindle and Eowyn.  
"Lady Serenity, now that our merry event is done we must have a meeting with you."  
  
"These here," announced Medin, "Are great warriors and captains of mine. Let me introduce them, he is Smiggle, Anonria, Clovan, Beadin, Hevictus, and my son Elindor."  
"Lets get on wid it! Introductions mean nothing in the latter part of the mind!" Roared Beadin, he was a rather thick boned dwarf with a red fiery beard.  
Medin nodded tiredly,   
"Serenity, we have come together to ask you of a favor, it is a great burden to grieve you with but I feel obligated to with our three warriors coming now. Once this land was even fairer to breath in and look upon with the silent protector. But she has gone to her rest in the high heavens, her closest and strongest warriors were desperate to bring her back to life as a great and evil war is quickly beginning to start in this realm. They seek a locket that has the power to give and take life, but they have not and in such short time they at last had to come back here with haste as they sense the plague of evil. Now they seek the locket for their queen and they seek the holder of the locket. We have been asked by the guardians to summon you as a friend in their company as they search for the holder and the locket." Medin nodded at the blonde bearded dwarf next to him that had such a look of age and great wisdom upon him that it awed Usagi.  
"As I am a lore master of the Dwarf kindred I have found that the 'locket' could be in any form, it is just supposed to be a locket from the verse that Medin's long dead forefather wrote in his scriptures.   
"Round yon maidens neck,   
a necklace wrought from mithril hangs,   
with a circle hanging from it's chain,   
inside powers beyond are contained."  
Then it was too ripped and torn to be understood."  
  
Eowyn placed a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder, "Medin would like you to choose a warrior of his kindred to come with you, I would dearly like to go also but Medin has forbidden it."  
Usagi looked up quietly into Eowyn's eyes, "I will choose fair prince Elindor, what better representative of his own kindred? For the king and his captains must remain to rally the army when at great need, give him to me. To accompany me in my journey."  
Then Medin sighed wearily, "It will be done, though you ask much of me fair one."  
Usagi stood up, placing her hand on the table, she seemed to grow taller and her mind seemed to hold the company around her in a trance, "I will choose my warriors and accompanists, Dindle and Eowyn will come."  
There was immediate uproar, "DINDLE!! How foolhardy! He is nary a warrior but a merry fool of a farmer!"  
"Fair lady Eowyn may not go! She is too fair and young!"  
"Neither will be possible in helping you at all!"  
Usagi's gaze hardened, silence came quickly at her hard gaze, "I have chosen. We will leave as soon as your guardians come." 


	3. Enter, Warriors

Sailor Starlight's 3  
  
Beginnings  
OK, hullo everybuddy! I gotta tell u if u don't know already the first chapter was updated so read that and if the 2nd chapter is 2 confusing for 2 many people to my liking then I'm going to have to update, but anywho's tell me your complaints and compliments in an extremely nice way!!!! Lol hope you like the next chapter.  
  
Horns heralded the coming of the long awaited three guardian warriors of Ithelnin.  
  
Eowyn tapped Usagi's shoulder, Usagi turned to the tawny haired women.  
"Miss, I was just wondering, how did you know... that I was Eowyn, Eowyn the cat."  
Usagi felt a slight confusion come on to her, "I don't know...I just haven't thought about it, it seemed so logical I didn't bother to question it..."  
Eowyn glanced down at the stampede of Dwarves as they raced down towards the gates to see the guardians.  
"Dindle is terribly excited, he's glad that you let him come along..."  
Usagi nodded her head, "I wonder what these guardians are like."  
"There they are, coming down the street!"  
  
Surrounded by a mass of dwarves three horses walked placidly down the cobble stoned street. To Usagi's surprise three women rode bareback on the horses, they seemed tired but elated for some reason.  
  
Stepping back behind a pillar she watched as the three women guardians walked into the dining hall.  
"Medin! It's so good to see you again old friend!!!" a silvery haired female cried out, her light green eyes twinkling.  
"Come, there's no reason you should be in your armory when we are in a place of safety."  
Usagi smirked trying to contain her laughter.  
  
One of the now men, turned at the sound, "Lady Serenity will be one of your accompanists."  
Usagi stepped out of the pillar staring intensely at the guardians, taking a step towards Seiya.  
"I would have never thought you of all people would be guardians of this realm." Usagi could feel an intense ache in her stomach as the laughter in her was erupting inside. Finally she couldn't hold it in any longer, bursting into laughter.  
  
"You already know these three then?" Medin asked shocked  
"No...hahaha...I (cough) I only know Seiya, in his guy form." Usagi answered gaining control over herself again.   
"How?" The brown haired one asked coldly glaring at Seiya.  
"Taiki! I had to." Seiya shouted at the questioning one, "Yaten don't even start." Seiya shouted as Yaten opened his mouth.  
  
"You were supposed to be silent. Unknown! It's not that hard to keep your mouth shut!"  
Usagi interrupted them, "Oh, but he would be in jail right now if he hadn't told me... See I found him digging up a grave" Usagi smirked at this part, "he had to tell me his name and what he was doing unless he wanted to be arrested... See I was there for a similar reason. I'm a archeologist and I had some leads to that particular graveyard. It was at the Andes Mt. village near the very bottom of the mountains...I was looking for some ancient diamond that was supposed to be very precious in it's great beauty and supposed magical strengths. Anyhow, he ended up betraying me by taking my leads and giving them to the Artifacts SSAM and joined them to get the diamond."  
"I didn't betray you."  
"Did."  
"Didn't"  
"I needed some help and it didn't seem like you were getting anywhere!!" Seiya shouted very much peeved.  
  
Medin's bushy eyebrow shot up, "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning so you should get your rest. Your usual quarters are prepared."  
Seiya shot an ugly look at Usagi before walking curtly out of the room. Taiki and Yaten turned towards Usagi apologetically.   
"Sorry 'bout that."  
Usagi laughed, "You shouldn't be apologizing...What is our entire mission? Huh? What are we doing? What's the point can't we just fight this thing and get it over with?"  
Taiki gestured towards the hallway, following they headed towards the cobbled streets of Dwindelin.  
"I suppose you know what we're searching for?"  
"Yes, the maiden who has the power to control this locket and your searching for the locket. To stop this upcoming evil war."  
"Yea, the thing is Bardo is searching for both of the things we are looking for also. You see they belong to him. Long ago...he fought a great war against the Wizards Counsel, they lost the battle and the maiden and the great power were lost to him. Luckily our late Queen was able to summon the entire western realm and severed Bardo's head, whereupon she took the locket from him. But the maiden had disappeared strangely...She is the only one who can work and open the great power of the locket. So if Bardo gains the locket and the maiden again the world is lost...See the entire western realm was nearly destroyed the power of Bardo was so great...But for some reason in the middle of the day, there was a great flash of light as is told in lore, and he began to lose..."  
  
Usagi glanced down at her left hand, where small clean white scars could still be seen from where the glass had cut through her hand.   
"And you want me to come along? Why?"  
Taiki turned to Usagi and stopped, "Because you destroyed the guardian of the gate to this realm, in ancient lore it is said that you would come. The Queen with silver in her hair and the sky in her eyes will come to break the seal and so help the three who are lost."  
Usagi shook her head, "No, that can't be me."  
Taiki shook his head, "Even if your not it would be better for you to come along since you slaughtered the guardian we need such a warrior as you."  
  
Usagi stared in amazement at the great birds before her.   
"We're riding on these things?"  
"Teradons ma'am, These things can go much faster then horses and are very hard to train but we've been able to...after many long hours. Beautiful aren't they?"  
Usagi nodded, the Teradon's were of a large build, around the size of an average minivan. They were a slight bluish gray color with large claws and beaks.   
Usagi took a closer look at the reins on the bird, "What kind of halter is this?"  
"Made out of mithril."  
"Mithril?"  
"Mithril is one of the rarest metals in this realm...harder then any metal known but light as a feather. See, if we gave these birds regular leather reins or whut not the force of the wind or there beaks would break it in a snap." The stable dwarf stated proudly.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Taiki asked Usagi.  
"Yes, but where is Eowyn's and Dindle's Teradon?"   
"Eowyn will change back to her feline form and ride with you. While Dindle and Elindor ride together on the same Teradon."  
  
Clambering onto the back of the great Teradon. There was a clever saddle made out of mithril, with little sack like bags hanging from the sides of the saddle. Eowyn was put in one of the bags and other resources were put in the other sack bag.  
Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya were practically aching to fly as they waited for Usagi to strap herself into the saddle.  
  
The entire dwarve community waved excitedly as the great birds leapt into the air, never to return...  
  
Usagi goaded the Teradon to catch up with the three ahead. She caught up with Yaten, "Yaten, where are we going?"  
"We're heading towards the Elven forest, there we can rest long enough to cross the ocean. From there we think we should follow the road west to get to the Limary forests, we hope to find the dragons of old there. To give us some information on where we should start..."  
"And what if they don't know."  
"Well, then we're in deep shit, besides you look too delicate to look like you could even make it." Yaten replied smiling slightly.  
  
The four Teradons landed smoothly onto the very edge of the Elven forest. A sandy beach was on the very edge of the forest's edge.   
  
Usagi ran out towards the beach, Yaten watched her momentarily before unsaddling his Teradon.  
Taiki sighed heavily as he headed towards Usagi's Teradon.  
"What's wrong with you?" Yaten laughed.  
"Usagi didn't unsaddle her Teradon! That's what! Now I have to do it."  
"Gosh, Taiki you make a big thing out of something so small as that?"  
"Oh shut up Yaten, I don't see you taking some responsibility around here!"  
"Crapola Taiki! What the heck did I do to make you get into such a pissy mood! Besides Usagi didn't know that!"  
"Well she should have the logical skills to have done it anyway!"  
"For shit's sake Taiki! What's the big deal!!!"  
"When a Teradon starts ripping it's talons through your body because you didn't take its saddle off is a good enough reason!"  
"They aren't that ornery!"  
"Oh shut the heck up Yaten! What the heck would you know anyhow!"  
Taiki reached a hand out to unlatch the saddle, when the Teradon's massive wing shot out and sent Taiki slamming onto the ground a good few feet away. Screeching it took on an aggressive stance as it charged towards him. Yaten yelped as he was bulled over by his own Teradon. Elindor and Dindle clung on grimly to the there Teradon as it took on a running start and spread it's wings open to fly out over the ridge.  
  
Usagi sighed in bliss as the oceans waves washed up to her feet and cooled them. Sitting down in the sand her white dress was soon soaked through from the icy waves.  
  
Seiya watched her from the top of the ridge where the beachy sand and the grassy forest floor met.  
Jumping down he walked towards Usagi's distant form.  
  
"Hey!"  
Usagi turned and smiled happily, "Hiya Seiya...nice out isn't it?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
A peaceful silence passed between them momentarily, "Thanks Usagi, for...for"  
"For lying for you," Usagi giggled, "Sure."  
"But I was wondering...do you really think I turned traitor on you?"  
"Well, at the time I thought so...but not anymore."  
"Still buds then?"  
"Yea."  
Seiya glanced back at the ridge where he could just make out the backs of the Teradon's as they grazed on the grass.  
"Teradon's were great weren't they?"  
Usagi nodded her head, "Yea! It was such a thrill...feeling the wind blast into your face like that...and the clean freshness of it all...but especially the"  
Usagi was cut off as a loud screech wrought the air.   
Seiya started jogging back up towards the hill, when suddenly a Teradon nearly knocked him off of his feet as it had lifted off from the ridge.  
  
Usagi gasped as she saw the massive Teradon start out over the sea. Usagi waved her hands and called Dindle and Elindor's names.  
Usagi turned and started running up the ridge and nearly was knocked over like Sieya as another Teradon was blasted over the ridge by a white light. Climbing over the edge she watched in amazement as three female warriors shot out balls of light towards the Teradon.  
Finally it fell over unconscious, quickly one of them knelt and unbuckled the saddle from the Teradon. Untransforming Taiki turned angrily at Usagi.  
  
"Look at what you've done! Now Dindle and Elindor are in danger because your damn bird started to fuss and made the other birds start off!"  
Usagi felt no remorse, a sudden anger fired itself through her body, narrowing her eyes she jumped down the ridge.  
The Teradon there was hopping about angrily, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya watched as she hopped onto the Teradon.  
  
Usagi angrily kicked her heels into the Teradon's thick body feathers.  
Immediately with no thought of disobedience it lifted up into the sky towards the sea.  
  
Night had set and still there was no sign of Usagi or the two dwarves Teradon's returning.   
Seiya silently hoped that nothing had happened as he took a last scan of the skyline.  
  
"Taiki you shouldn't have yelled." Seiya said tiredly.  
A flash of heated anger went up in his eyes then passed, "Sorry Seiya...at least it proved something to Yaten."  
Yaten made a face at Taiki from across the fire. They had camped out on the edge of the forest but could still easily see anything coming inland from the sea.  
  
Usagi glanced over at the two sleeping dwarves. They had long ago fallen asleep.   
Usagi had caught up with the crazed bird within a few minutes. But it had taken the rest of the afternoon and a few hours in the nighttime to capture and settle the bird. Now it flew behind Usagi's Teradon calmly and tiredly.   
Landing on the ridge lightly Usagi grabbed the reigns of both the birds. Leading them towards the forest's edge she unharnessed them and woke both the dwarves.   
Grumbling they slipped off the birds back and settled down into the mossy forest floor below the cover of some ferns.  
  
Usagi watched them quietly for a few minutes before quickly re-harnessing the Teradon and leading it out of the cover of the forest.  
"Going somewhere?"  
Usagi turned, clearly startled, "Seiya?"  
"Yeah," he stepped out of the shadow of a large walnut tree, "Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere." Usagi said uncomfortably.  
"You weren't thinking of leaving weren't you?"  
Usagi remained silent at the question, Seiya's eyes clouded over at the silence.  
Walking over towards Usagi he stopped a few inches away from her, "We need you here."  
"No you don't...You only want me here to ensure that I am either the true locket holder or not, and I'm not the locket holder! So I don't see the point of me being here."  
Seiya suddenly grabbed Usagi in a gentle embrace.  
"Because I need you."  
  
Usagi could feel her heart catch at the words, but she shook her head and backed away.  
'I can't trust him, he's lying!'  
"Lying isn't a very nice thing Seiya." Usagi whispered quietly, almost to herself.  
"Usagi, please believe me, even if you aren't the locket holder we need someone like you to stay here with us."  
"Why? To cheer you up! Goddess, don't you get it! I'm not going to stay, there's no point."  
Seiya could feel her enmity at being unuseful and a burden.  
"Usagi, please trust me, us, we want you to stay. Usagi, it would mean a lot if you stayed...to me."  
Usagi bit her tongue, her eyebrows were furrowed.  
  
Seiya could feel a pent up pressure in him nearing the point of explosion. Suddenly, without thinking he reached out and held Usagi's cheek in his hand. Quietly he kissed Usagi on the forehead and then her eyelids. He quickly moved down and kissed her lips. Chancing a look at Usagi he breathed a slight sigh at her blissful look.   
  
Usagi saw a questioning look as Seiya glanced at her. Bringing his face up towards her lips again she kissed him in return...  
  
Eleven pairs of eyes watched the pair, a soft giggled could be heard before they disappeared into the night's shadows.   
  
Seiya, yawned, suddenly he felt the empty space next to him.   
"Usagi?"  
Getting up worriedly, he headed towards the Teradon's checking that they were all there.  
All four Teradons were there, checking the beachline he headed farther into the forest. "Usagi?" He heard silvery laughter to the right of him, pushing aside a bush he gasped.  
Eight female women were swimming in a lake, that the starlights had failed to notice. One of the women turned when they heard the gasp, "Hi stranger."  
Swimming to the bank of the lake she climbed out, her swim suit faded into a aqua marine designed fuku. (in other words sailor Neptune T_T)  
  
She turned towards the other seven and motioned for them to come out.   
"Who are you?"  
  
"Oh..." Rei sad in a troubled voice.  
Seiya turned to the raven haired girl, "What's wrong?"  
"You don't remember us? We met you in a"  
"Shhh, Rei, maybe it's best we left it for him to find out." Ami said quickly.  
"But, they should! They were resurrected with us! They just got separated!" Lita called out as she too switched into a fuku.  
"What do you think Pluto?"  
"I think...that they should remember soon enough, I mean if he's in the presence of..."  
Amarra nodded her head, "I agree, it's better that we let the memories return naturally."  
Mina sighed, "I hope Yaten remembers me."  
  
Seiya's eyes widened, "How do you know our names, what the, who are you."  
"We are the sailor senshi...protectors of our princess, you know her well."  
"Then you too are protectors of Kakyuu?"  
A girl that seemed a few years younger then the other senshi giggled, "No, we are protectors of a different princess...but someone like your queen."  
Seiya felt confused but nodded his head.  
  
"oh, how rude...Seiya, I'd like to introduce myself and the others. I'm Mina, that's Ami, Lita, Rei, Amarra, Michelle, Hotaru, and Setsuna." (I hate her American name: Trista blag, it sucks!)  
Mina looked at the forest behind Seiya, Seiya turned. And gasped as he felt his insides twist. Fire seemed to be coursing through his head, quickly, like a fiery storm, his memory came flooding back to him.  
Gasping for breath he found that he had fallen to his knees and was on all fours.  
  
Golden eyes glanced at him with interest, "Wow, I didn't think his memory would come back THAT fast." Lita said smiling slightly as she helped Seiya up.  
"So you remember us now...and our princess?"  
Seiya nodded his head, "That reminds me where is she?"  
"Usagi? I think she's with Peraro." Hotaru replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Seiya! Where the crap are you?"  
Seiya turned and greeted Yaten and Taiki, "Hey guys, guess who I met!"  
Taiki and Yaten turned in surprise, "So it wasn't a dream! We thought you guys might be around since we got our memories back last night sometime ago."  
Seiya smiled, "Great, then we know who everyone is."  
"Does Usagi know who she is?"  
Setsuna looked troubled as she replied, "No... I don't understand why though."  
"So what happened after we were resurrected?" Taiki asked  
"Well, from our understanding we were resurrected and came back here, in this land. We had our memories from the start. We tried to get out but the doors were locked... So we stayed here, until our we were summoned."  
  
Two crows landed on Rei's shoulders, Rei stroked them lovingly before turning towards the group assembled at the lake bank.  
"So, the inner and outer senshi have returned to protect our princess. Peraro and Helios were surprised to see us here. See, guys we're in the dream realm."  
"What! That can't be, I thought this was a real dimension!" Seiya said in surprise.  
Setsuna nodded her head, "That's what we thought until we were told by Helios to find the doors when he found us...then we knew it was the dream dimension. Peraro is here too, because he is a dream fairy..."   
Ami sighed, "Where are those two!"  
  
Just then Peraro appeared with Usagi, Usagi smiled and waved at the assembled group.  
"She's remembered us but not remembered us." Ami said quietly.  
"What are you talking about?" Yaten asked sharply.  
Amarra glared at Yaten, "We mean, that she knows us like friends, but she's forgotten why and how she knows us...it's like she's lost a part of her that helps understand us and bridge the gap to gain her full memory..."  
"Well, do you know our mission then?" Taiki asked solemnly  
Michelle nodded her head, "Yes, and we'd like to accompany our princess."  
Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten felt a slight annoyance at this for no particular reason but they nodded their heads in response.  
"But how are you gong to stay with her? We only have four Teradons." Yaten said slightly hopeful at the prospect of them not coming along.  
  
Suddenly Pegasus neighed loudly, twelve winged horses appeared out of the shadows.  
"I think you should ride my servants, they're far less ornery then your Teradons, and faster to a certain degree."  
"What's that supposed to mean." Yaten shot back.  
"Well, if you took your direct route, the winds would slow your Teradons by a days distance or so, they can fly for a week straight but if your trying to get to the Limary forests."  
Yaten stiffly nodded his head.  
"But why are there thirteen? What about Eowyn and the dwarves?"  
Rei turned at Yaten angrily, "If you'd think stupid maybe it would have occurred to you that those dwarves shouldn't even be here! Peraro's already sending them back to their homes on the Teradons, as for Eowyn, she too must go back."  
"So eight senshi, three starlights, and Usagi, that's a large group. Is Pegasus and Peraro coming along?"  
Mina shook her head, "No, they must stay here and protect what is left of the land that remains untouched by evil..."  
Seiya nodded tiredly, "Well lets go then."  
  
The twelve warriors mounted their horses, all of them turned their eyes expectantly at Pegasus.  
Pegasus turned as Peraro moved next to him, Pegasus changed into Helios. Looking down at Peraro both of them smiled as they nodded and waved their hands in farewell to the large group.  
  
Swiftly the horses took a running leap into the air, Usagi and the eleven others didn't look back as they faced their future...  
  
Helios sighed, and sank down into a sitting position.  
"Do you really believe they will make it."  
"Yes. Nothing can defeat sailor moon. She's invincible."  
Helios smiled at Peraro, "Yes, your right."  
Sighing the two disappeared into the forest.  
  
The ocean roared below them, Hotaru chanced a look down and shivered.  
  
Michelle turned towards Hotaru, "The ocean is getting angrier as we keep going."  
Hotaru nodded, "You don't think that his power has overtaken the sea!"  
Amarra laughed, "No, I just think he's poisoned it with his bloody wars."  
Lita flew towards the group upon hearing the conversation, "I don't see why that's so funny."  
"Me too, it scares me." Mina added trembling slightly.  
Setsuna smiled, "Amarra just likes to battle...I guess."  
Amarra smiled, "Something like that."  
  
Seiya had been leading the group, when he pulled against the reins sharply.  
Yaten pulled up short next to him, "Seiya what's wrong."  
Seiya was turning his head this way and that, "Something's coming."  
Usagi glanced at the line of gray against the light blue of the sky. Turning back and joining Setsuna, she glanced at Seiya and could feel a rosy flush coming onto her cheeks.  
"Setsuna why have we stopped?"  
"Something is coming." Setsuna replied grimly, "Usagi hold onto your horse tightly if battle is brought upon our group, hold on and flee."  
  
  
Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance heading towards the group as fast as the wind could bear.  
"There! At the front of the stormline!"  
Everyone's eyes turned to look.  
  
At the very edge they could make out snakey figures heading their way.  
"Get ready!" Taiki yelled  
Usagi could feel her bones aching with the tension.  
  
Usagi and the others turned in slight surprise when they heard Ami swear.  
"Ami, what is it?"  
Ami's head computer (thingy thingy...) was on, turning towards Seiya she yelled out in an urgent voice. But the wind blew her voice away. Seiya turned yelling out a supposed 'what' but it couldn't be heard.  
  
The storm's edge was now over them, Usagi screamed as out of the clouds a single claw swiped down and struck Seiya in the stomach. Strangely the wind didn't carry away his pained cry. Blood was dripping down into the ocean from the bottom of the horses belly. Yaten cried out and rushed towards Seiya, Taiki had his attention focused on the single monstrous dragon that was sending fireballs and blasts of energy at them.   
"Pluto dead scream!!" The attack rushed past the red dragon and hit a dragon that was just coming out of the clouds.  
  
Screaming in anguish its eyes were like fire as it charged.  
They had bright orangish red colored manes around their necks, they were thin and had a snake like body. Their claws were razor sharp and sparkling with a malicious energy.  
  
"Get in a circle! We have to protect the princess!"  
Immediately dragons were lowering their bellies and snaking downwards to attack. It seemed the sky was full of their neverending bellies as they writhed among the clouds.  
Usagi could feel her breath coming slowly and calm, she was filled with adrenaline.   
'Seiya! He need my help' the thought struck her, Usagi goaded her shaking horse on towards the three starlights who had transformed and were fighting at their best.  
Usagi yelled out and caught Seiya's prone figure, blood had drenched most of he lower half. Dragging him onto the horse, she glanced around.  
  
The eight senshi and their steeds were bravely facing the onslaught, but for how long could they hold out, rain began to pour down from the sky drenching and dampening everyone's spirits.  
The dragons seemed unconcerned using their lethal claws to scythe at the senshi and the starlights.  
  
Then a club like tail came cutting through the very air, it smashed into Usagi. Throwing her off completely, Amarra cried out as she saw Usagi speeding downwards. Dipping downwards Amarra sped after her, then a dragon knocked her off also. Her horse sped after its rider, grabbing Amarra by the back of her fuku it hovered in the air momentarily before it quickly swerved away from a fireball.  
"Uranus space sword buster!" The attack smashed into the dragons face.  
Tears were streaming down Amarra's face as she finally swung her leg over the back of her steed and once again tried to descend downwards to the ocean, but to no avail.  
  
Usagi had long ago hit the icy waters, she had awoken when the water had closed in over her body.  
Gripping herself in a hug she sunk deeper downwards.  
'I have to fight... I have to, to, I have to remember.'  
The realization jump started Usagi's system, opening her eyes Usagi struggled against the relentless current to swim upwards. She gasped as she saw whirlpools of water around her legs. Sucking her downwards.  
Usagi narrowed her eyes and kicked hard, the whirlpools grew larger and kept her were she was.  
She turned and looked downwards before looking up at the murky waters. White light exploded from her body and shimmered over her body.  
"Spirit of the sea, you will curse the day you let your waters be overtaken by the evil power here!"   
Then to her amazement the whirlpools disappeared into swirls, kicking upwards she headed towards the surface.  
  
Her head was fuzzy and exploding at the same time. Her kicks became weaker, shaking her head she tried again and found her body failing.  
"Senshi!" Usagi called out as she began to slowly sink.  
  
The eight senshi heard the call, leaping from their steeds they dived into the ocean. The dragons hissed in fury and headed towards the three remaining riders, the horses neighed in fury.  
At their foreheads a shimmery light appeared before horns shot through their skin. Small rivers of blood dripped down their faces as they speared the oncoming dragons with their pearly white horns.  
  
"Neptune deep submerge!" Sailor Neptune cried out.  
Immediately the water around her shot out purposefully towards Usagi, grabbing Usagi in it's vortex.  
Lita pushed and held Usagi's body above the sea's waves.  
  
Usagi felt the cool air prick at her senses, opening her eyes she broke the seal that kept her from needed powers.  
Wings burst from her back, beating the air so that she was a few feet above the ocean. Changing into her eternal fuku she blasted upwards.  
  
A dragon charged towards Usagi's shimmering figure. Usagi put her hand slowly up in a stop pose.  
The dragon stopped and felt some distant part of his mind finally catch up and grip a tight hold on him.  
Usagi was right in front of the great thing now, the senshi watched in amazement.  
Usagi put her hand down gently on the snout of the red dragon. It's eyes closed, and in it's minds eye there was a cool pool of water. Rising from its deep depths a ball of fire rose, encased in the fiery flame was a small round red ball.  
Soaring in the air towards the flame, as the dragons snout touched the flame a great light leapt and filled his mind.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes, "Peace go with you my friend."  
Then a white light shot through the dragon's body, slowly at first but then gaining speed it hit the ocean causing mountains of water to fly into the air. It sunk down into its water grave with no remorse.  
Then the light around Usagi separated and blasted towards the remaining dragons.  
  
Immediately, one by one, the dragons dropped into the oceans depths.  
  
Eight bubbles lifted into the air as the Pegasus soared underneath them and caught them as the bubbles popped and allowed the eight to ride their horses again.  
Usagi smiled and hugged her horse's silky mane before she flew upwards. The horns on the Pegasus disappeared into sparkles of white light.  
Usagi sent out a ball of white light, slowly it hovered towards Seiya before it entered into his body.   
Immediately Seiya's eyes opened, coughing he leaned wearily against his horse. The blood that once had stained the silvery haunches of the Pegasus disappeared.  
  
Usagi looked at the sky, as if submitting to her power the clouds parted and allowed the sun to warm the chilled air.  
Silently she led the group the rest of the way to the Limary isle.  
  
The Pegasus landed smoothly wearily trotting down the beach and following the still flying Usagi. She headed towards the forest, going further in she led them to a cave that had a large boulder partly blocking the entrance.  
  
Entering single file the group immediately set to work.  
Rei gathered soaked logs and grouped them near the entrance and back of the cave.  
"Mars flame sniper!" The two piles of wet brush caught on fire easily, Amarra used her sword to strike a small hole through the roof of the cave to allow the smoke to go through. The Pegasus were corralled in the back of the cave where there was plenty of room for them to move about. Soon the two fires had the entire cave warmed, Usagi unpacked the blankets and cloaks.  
The senshi's fuku's once again melted into outfits. Each had a cloak of their own magical powers and clothes underneath. Wrapping themselves in the blankes the leaned against the cave wall and rested.  
  
Usagi peered outside, and turned back towards the group and smiled.  
"Well, I'm back. And we made it." Usagi sighed and leaned against Seiya's sleeping form.  
Amarra smirked, before she too fell asleep. 


	4. The Orb

Beginning's 4 SSL 4  
  
Ami stared at the fire silently, it had dwindled down slightly but had the same twinkling light.  
  
'It was just a dream...but am I really useless, no it can't be..."  
  
She had been awake for an hour or so...  
  
Shaking her head, Ami slipped through the entrance.  
  
Usagi woke up when she felt the slight breeze from Ami passing, "Ami?"  
  
Ami must not have heard as she didn't look back or return.  
  
Usagi glanced at Seiya and felt herself blushing he was leaning against her as he slept. Turning again to the quickly fading shadow of Ami's form in the bright moonlight she quickly slipped through the entrance and followed.  
  
Ami glanced down at her reflection and dashed it with her fingers.  
  
"Ami?"  
  
Ami turned startled, "Usagi, I'm sorry did I wake you? I just needed some fresh air."  
  
Usagi frowned slightly, "Ami what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh," Ami hid her surprise as best as she could, "Are you sure you want to listen to me."  
  
Usagi smiled and put her hand on Ami's shoulder, "Ami, you're my best friend, of course I want to listen to you." Usagi giggled.  
  
"But what about the others?" Ami asked hesitantly.  
  
"What about them? They're all my best friends Ami, no matter how much it seems the other way...You know Ami, you were the first sailor scout to join me, that was such a long time ago...Do you think we've changed?"  
  
"Deep down I think we haven't...I think we've just grown wiser and stronger." Ami glanced at Usagi and blushed at her intense gaze, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No...I'm just worried that I'll be more of a burden then a help without my brooch I'm only able to transform with the power of my Dream Crystal."  
  
"How?" Ami said in a confused tone.  
  
"Well, back there when we were attacked by the dragons...Pegasus came to me, though not physically but  
  
Usagi laughed, and looked out across the small lakes glimmering surface.  
  
"No, it's just you have such a strong heart Ami...I want you to know that, I love you like I love all the other scouts, for protecting me and being here for me all the time. Because sometimes I think I'm beyond bearing for some people."  
  
Ami, who had been gazing at Usagi's face intently, laughed and couldn't stop. Usagi smiled and pushed her into the lake. Ami burst from the surface, giggling, wading through the sandy bottom she hugged Usagi even though she was sopping wet.  
  
"Thanks Usagi I needed that...this land is evil, it works against you while you sleep...I had a dream, that you all hated me, it was so vivid and real I almost felt like it was the truth."  
  
Usagi gazed up at the moon and then back at Ami, "We'll always be friends no matter what Ami, always believe that."  
  
Ami nodded her head, "I will, and gladly." She giggled.  
  
Usagi turned her head, "Did you hear that?"  
  
Ami closed her eyes and a shimmery line of light blue moved down her body, now transformed in her fuku she turned on her mercury computer.  
  
"Something's coming from the sea" Mercury yelled as she raced towards the beach line.  
  
Usagi silently transformed into her super sailor moon fuku as she ran alongside Sailor Mercury, stopping at the beginning of the beach they waited silently.  
  
"Sailor Moon! It's us."  
  
Usagi's heart skipped a beat, 'it couldn't be!'  
  
Slowly descending from the sky Rini appeared with Chibi-Chibi riding Pegasus.  
  
"Rini!!! Chibi-Chibi!!! What are you doing here!"  
  
Usagi laughed joyfully as she caught the two in her arms.  
  
Pegasus watched the scene happily glancing up as Peraro flew downwards and landed softly on his bare feet.  
  
Peraro laughed happily and glanced at Pegasus who smiled back at him as he changed into Helios.  
  
"So where were you guys all this time?"  
  
"We were in the real world searching for you when Pegasus and Peraro came into my dream and told me where you were and that you needed us."  
  
"Oh it's so good to see you two!" Usagi shrieked  
  
"Okay okay! Usagi get off of me!" Rini complained  
  
Chibi-Chibi giggled and hugged Usagi's leg, Usagi smiled and picked Chibi- Chibi up into a massive hug. Setting the two down she gave out directions for the two to find their campout.  
  
"So Helios how was your journey here?"  
  
"Good, but I saw the Ocean just a few miles out glowing with a strange light. Then it shot out this." Helios withdrew a perfect white pearl globe. On top of it was a massive diamond that glimmered in the moonlight, small wings were at its side just at the bottom of the globes base. Immediately as Usagi reached out her hand to touch its smooth surface, a white light from inside it shot out of it forming a small foggy glass like aura around it which suspended it in mid air as Usagi held it in the palms of both her hands looking at it fascinated.  
  
Ami, Peraro, and Helios looked on in silent amazement at the pearly globe.  
  
"Hastate Lumina Cocomphy" As soon as Usagi had whispered the words small beads of light filled the center of the pearl before shooting into the diamond. Light poured out of the diamond on top of the pearl, onto the sand. There lying on the sand slowly rising it's menacing coils rose a hologram of the dragon that they had fought earlier.  
  
"Peace-Bringer," a deep rumbling voice said, "you have our utmost gratitude for healing us and returning us to our ocean home land. We have given you this gift for use in the dark lands to help shield you from the evil but to also help you fight in this war as much as it's ability can allow it. But this is just a small corner of our thanks. What do you wish of us Queen?"  
  
Usagi looked back at the sketchy outline of their encampment and turned back to the hologram slowly, "I wish for you to protect the shorelines of the land across the ocean from which we have traveled and let you and your kind perish before you allow any evil to cross over and taint it's fair lands...I know this is much to ask, but what use are you for the evil one when he has the entire world in his hands and need not worry about ocean creatures clawing their way upon his shores. It is a worthier end for your kind."  
  
The hologram of the dragon seemed happy with the whim from his Queen, "Queen you ask, once again, too little. We will be glad to do your bidding and do so now. Farewell."  
  
Even as he said those last words the Hologram had flickered into empty air.  
  
Usagi turned to Pegasus and Peraro, "Hurry, you must go."  
  
"But we can't, we have to stay here, the battle will be great and you need all the help you need."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No, I order you to go back to that land and protect it. Go now and Diana be with you."  
  
Pegasus turned and stopped for a moment, Peraro halted also waiting expectantly. His rainbow-iridescent wings shimmering beautifully.  
  
"I'll summon two Pegasus colts to be mounts for Rini and Chibi-Chibi."  
  
"Thank you old friends and I pray that everything stays fair in your side of the park."  
  
Peraro laughed before he and Pegasus sped away.  
  
(AN: Diana is an ancient Greek moon god...or one of them anyhow)  
  
The two took a last glance and reluctantly flew away...  
  
Amarra looked with surprise at the two pink-headed youths who were leaning against Usagi as they slept.  
  
Michelle came up behind Amarra and slung her arm around her shoulder laughing quietly, "Looks like they're having a sleepover."  
  
Amarra nodded her head smiling, "Did you feel that power last night?"  
  
"Yes...it was powerful, but it was Good, that's why I didn't bother myself with it."  
  
"But it wasn't the princess's power it was something else."  
  
"Maybe it's that orb in her lap."  
  
Amarra nodded her head grimly not trusting the alien gift in their midst, reaching her hand out slowly.  
  
"Amarra don't!" Michelle hissed in alarm as Amarra's fingers were at the point of touching the orb.  
  
As soon as her fingers touched the orb, light blasted out of it, throwing Amarra against the wall. The beam of light still smashed into her as it held her against the wall while pummeling her with its intense magic power.  
  
Usagi awoke when she heard the scream, "Goddess, Amarra!"  
  
Michelle ran towards Amarra as she did so the Orb amazingly seemed to turn itself so the diamond at it's top could see her through it's clear front surface.  
  
A beam of white light shot out and pinned Michelle to the wall in the same way it did with Amarra. By now everyone was awake, Rei and Lita screamed as they were blasted against the walls of the cave also. As Usagi had ran towards Amarra's now limp form the diamond and orb once again turned and shot out a beam of light.  
  
Usagi gasped holding up her hands to block the attack, when she didn't feel the beam hit her she looked and saw the beam of light quickly vanishing back into the orb.  
  
'I'm so stupid!'  
  
Usagi stumbled and grabbed the orb in her hands crying at the same time, "Stop, please stop! They're friends!"  
  
There was a sucking sound as the beams of light were vanishing quickly back into the Orb.  
  
Usagi dropped the Orb which rolled towards a niche in the cave, Usagi's breaths were ragged and she trembled all over as she grabbed Amarra in her arms.  
  
"Amarra! Are you okay? I'm sorry please forgive me!" Usagi cried out tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
Amarra managed a weak smile before she groaned and went unconscious. Usagi felt her heart bursting into pieces, she felt a small hand on her shoulder, "Usagi, I'm here." Chibi-Chibi's small (cute & slightly high) voice whispered.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi can you please help me! I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Shhhh, you had the power to heal him," she said pointing at a wide eyed Seiya, "so do the same here. Here, I will help you."  
  
Taking Usagi's hand in hers she pressed against Amarra's stomach where the beam had hit hardest, putting her hand down gently on the spot they closed their eyes.  
  
White light slowly began to seep out of their hands and into Amarra's body.  
  
Chib-Chibi opened her eyes after a few moments and nodded her head, "It's done, she's healed at the best of our healing ability, she'll be a little stiff but she just needs heaps of rests and loves." Chibi-Chibi giggled and went down to the other end of the cave to tend to Rei and Lita who weren't as heavily injured since they had been hit by the beam for a small time compared to Amarra.  
  
Usagi gently applied the same magic to Michelle and leaned the two against the cave wall kissing Amarra on the forehead.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Seiya's soft voice awoke Usagi from her vacant expression.  
  
Usagi buried her face in Seiya's shirt and cried, Seiya was slightly surprised at the act but gently embraced Usagi in a tender hug.  
  
Rei and Lita were breathing lightly now that there injuries were cared for they looked at the pair with pained looks.  
  
Rei turned to the stunned Mina and Ami, "Do any of you know what that thing is?!?"  
  
"I do," Ami said quietly still staring at the two injured scouts.  
  
"Can you tell us then Ami?" Setsuna asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, that thing is like nothing I've ever seen." Hotaru whispered, remorse thick in her voice.  
  
Ami nodded her head and began to unfold the events of last night.  
  
It was midday, Amarra and Michelle were already walking around and looked fine.  
  
  
  
"Usagi why don't we go and get some clean air." Seiya suggested hesitantly a little time after the incident.  
  
Usagi nodded her head and followed him numbly out of the cave, he led her in a weaving path, and soon they arrived at a grassy clearing. An enormous Oak tree was in the very center of the small clearing, spreading its branches regally on the small rise of a hill..  
  
Usagi soon found herself leaning against the tree tiredly.  
  
"Usagi, it wasn't your fault you know." Seiya whispered comfortingly  
  
"I don't know, I mean if I had," Usagi began  
  
"No, it wasn't your fault! It was a mistake, besides they're fine now and you've learned from this so it won't happen again."  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya and nodded her head surprised at the response, "I guess your right."  
  
Seiya smirked, "I'm always right."  
  
********************************  
  
Amarra turned to Michelle with wide eyes, "I didn't know she was in love with Seiya."  
  
Michelle laughed, "Well ever since Darien wasn't resurrected back with us they've been vying for each others attention."  
  
Amarra smirked, "Well it's no surprise to me, I think the silver imperium crystal withdrew its power completely from him after it sensed Usagi's change of heart."  
  
Michelle laughed, "But what about Rini? She hasn't changed at all, do you think that?"  
  
Amarra smirked, "Her future was changed? Yes, the enemy came from the future remember so Serenity never really fought it until now, unfortunately Darien wasn't lucky to be resurrected with us."  
  
The two quickly disappeared back into the foliage and back towards the encampment.  
  
Hotaru, Rini, and Chibi-Chibi were flying around on the Pegasus as the four arrived back at the camp.  
  
Setsuna had a mischievous smile as she saw Usagi and Seiya coming back, she was on top of the cave, from there she could see many things as the trees no longer blocked her view. The inner senshi were swimming in the somewhat warm waters.  
  
As night settled in the fourteen senshi's withdrew into the cave for a relaxing sleep.  
  
In the morning the group immediately met about which way to travel.  
  
"If we walk we'd be less noticeable and it would be safer." Mina pointed out  
  
"Yes, but we need speed to get to the dragons of the Limary island and it'll take at least a week to reach them by walking." Hotaru said firmly dismissing the idea inwardly  
  
"But someone could see us." Michelle repeated Mina worriedly  
  
"But doesn't the dark one already know we're here." Chibi-Chibi added lightly  
  
Rei turned to look at Chibi-Chibi with a faint scowl on her face, "She's right. Anything that walks on this land even the bugs, are under his eye. Even though we are in the far reaches of his land and he can only see us in a deep mist he knows we are here. What do you think Setsuna, Michelle."  
  
Slowly the two nodded their heads, "Then that leaves us with one choice." Taiki said heavily, "We should go by air if he already knows we're here it would be best to then just get to the dragons with as much speed as we can."  
  
The group nodded their heads, putting on their cloaks the group hopped onto the backs of the Pegasus.  
  
Leaping into the air they headed west following the road and hoping that by the end of the day the green smudge at the bottom of the skyline would be a lot closer.  
  
The Pegasus sensed the immense urge of speed in their rider's thoughts so they flew faster then the wind.  
  
Taiki, Ami, and Rini were scouting somewhat ahead as their Pegasus seemed to be much faster then the rest of the lot.  
  
Yaten and Mina were rearguards to the group and kept a sharp eye out to the bottom of them. Everyone else seemed to be either looking sideways or upwards or of course, front wards.  
  
"Ami, did your scanners pick up anything?"  
  
"No, not at this point all I can pick up is the forest."  
  
"How much longer do you suppose it'll take?"  
  
"Well, lets see, eighty miles per hour, about seven hours traveled, that's 560 so then if the entire distance is 1120...oh gosh we're only about a third of the way there."  
  
Taiki sighed heavily, "So we've been riding since 7:00 in the morning making it 2 in the evening, another seven hours would make it nine o'clock if we stopped by then and then we'd be two thirds of the way there."  
  
"We might as well, I'll draw back and tell Usagi and the others of our plans."  
  
Taiki nodded as she flew back Rini came closer to Taiki and glanced up at him, "You look really tired."  
  
Taiki yawned, "Well I am, traveling all this way hasn't been easy."  
  
"Boy you're telling me! Pegasus was able to get us through the dream door and to you guys in a afternoon's time I think."  
  
Taiki turned to Rini, "What's Pegasus like?" He quickly went back to his scanning the horizon but he still kept an open ear to Rini's eager explanations.  
  
Taiki shouted out the time, it was 9:00, swiftly like shadows the Pegasus went down and landed.  
  
Lita worriedly looked around at the surrounding area, "I don't like it I think we should keep going."  
  
"But look at the Pegasus they look beat."  
  
One of the Pegasus lifted up its head indignantly, "If you give us a half hour to rest we could probably make it to the very edge of the Limary forest and dragons domain! Our wings are the only things that are 'beat'" the Pegasus mimicked angrily.  
  
Usagi came up and stroked the Pegasus's forehead, "We didn't mean to hurt your pride."  
  
His looked softened slightly, "I suppose I'm overreacting but our race is proud."  
  
Amarra muttered something like, "We haven't lost our sense of logic"  
  
Before she turned and settled down a few feet away from the rest of the group in her cloak.  
  
"Phobos, Deimos!" Rei called out into the sky  
  
A few seconds later, like two black rags being thrown down from the heavens the crows descended.  
  
"Phobos and Deimos can you do me a favor and keep watch for us while the rest of us sleep?"  
  
The two birds nodded their heads as they settled themselves on the sweaty backs of the Pegasus.  
  
(an: I got the phobos and deimos thing from the Mixx comic books and I liked them so I put them in it, even though their part is a little small)  
  
Instead of a half hour rest it ended up being two hours, the crows let the time pass knowing the more rest the better. Finally they nudged the person they would protect at any costs, Rei.  
  
Wearily she stumbled around waking everyone, the horses kindly bore their riders as easily as possible, two of the Pegasus rode with no rider and chose the best paths.  
  
Chibi-Chibi and Rini were in the warmth and ensuring arms of Hotaru and Usagi as they continued their journey across the great plain.  
  
At last, at five in the morning the group came to the fringe of the Limary forest. It brought hope to the group.  
  
"Guys there is movement ahead!"  
  
The Pegasus slowed to a plodding pace, as they knew that since their fast wings were too tired to lift them into the sky they were at the mercy at whatever lay before them.  
  
Usagi lifted the orb that sparkled with light before exploding into a fiery ball of white-hot light, throwing it forwards it floated in the air a few feet in front of the group sending forth a fiery light to light the eerily dark forest.  
  
Then charging out of the forest a large iridescent red could be seen at the fringes of the orb of light, the ground quaked and thundered beneath the massive weight of the unknown creature.  
  
As it leapt into the air to attack the Orb sent forth a beam of white light that shot it down against the ground and continued to hold it there.  
  
Three other pairs of gleaming eyes could be seen as the things charged towards them.  
  
"URANUS WORLD,"  
  
"Amarra! Stop," Amarra halted her attack at the last moment as her Princess summoned her to do. The awful quaking could be felt now traveling up the Pegasus's legs to their riders.  
  
"Orb!" Usagi shouted  
  
Immediately the orb stopped blasting the creature with it's magic and the beam traveled back inside, before it came out in a wave around the orb as a wave of light.  
  
Then as the ring of light traveled out from the orb it stopped a few feet around the entire group it exploded upwards into a fiery wall of white light.  
  
Usagi gasped in surprise, Dragons surround the group, there were around ten but only three had been seen. As soon as the light had exploded into the air the dragons had stopped their attack.  
  
"Run it is The Evil One's powerful sorcerer's are coming to finally destroy us!"  
  
"Hush fool!" An old gnarly voice spat at the dragon, "If you truly are an evil sorcerer, you are destroying a great heritage of dragons who know the secrets of the world."  
  
"Then would you tell us where the locket would be held?" Seiya asked  
  
The dragon raised its clubbed tail threateningly, "No...that is only for the white one to hear!"  
  
Seiya laughed, "This is the white one," his hand swept to the side and pointed towards Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked startled, "Seiya, there's no proof. Dragon elder, forgive our intrusion but we have been searching for the locket and it's holder."  
  
The dragon tromped up to Usagi and her Pegasus who could feel a strange unearthly fiery courage that flowed through out it's body, later it would recall that it seemed to come more from his rider then himself.  
  
They seemed like ants compared to the dragon's great size, taking deep breaths with it's nostrils the dragon seemed to be tasting the very air around Usagi with it.  
  
It stared at Seiya before nodding it's head solemnly, "Come, we will lead you through our lands and give you a safe spot to rest for the night."  
  
"Thank you generous one." Seiya responded quickly as they dragons set off into the air rather clumsily.  
  
Chibi-Chibi suddenly grabbed the tail of a dragon that was setting off. She and Rini were oblivious to the strained and tiredness of the group as they had been asleep most of the journey.  
  
The dragon in question snorted and smoke curled from his nostrils as he turned to see who had offendingly pulled his tail. The immediate attention was focused on Chibi-Chibi, even the dragons turned to see what the dragon would do.  
  
It hovered in the air and neared the tiny girl, sniffing her deeply it suddenly picked her up and slung her on its back. Flapping its great bat- like wings it finally rose from the ground and rose slowly into the night sky. The Pegasus colt was trembling and flinching all over from the nearness of the dragon.  
  
A sigh of relief was visible on everybody's face as they continued into the forest. The dragons had to rise higher into the air to keep from whacking into the clustered trees but you could still see their great forms moving silently above the tree tops.  
  
The Pegasus took courage from their riders who stroked their necks and whispered soothing words into their ears.  
  
Finally the dragons landed just outside of the forest, the forests tree line could be seen stretching for miles along the great volcanoes expanse.  
  
Lita and Rei had sensed the upwards motion almost immediately, as they stopped at the edge of the forest they waited for the last of the group before returning their attention to the old dragon who seemed to be leader of the group.  
  
"We will rest until the sun rises then Pegasus you must rise into the air and bear your riders one last ride for a few days."  
  
Gratefully the Pegasus accepted the oats and feed from the senshi. The senshi didn't rest for the entire rest of the morning (it's early, early morning remember) they stayed alert and wary in a tired sense.  
  
Chibi-Chibi and Rini seemed to be favored among the dragons as the dragons played with them and seemed more attentive and kind to the two. Chibi-Chibi was obviously oblivious to the danger around them but Rini wasn't all too oblivious. Once she turned and stopped completely in her play with a dragon and looked to the west from where they had traveled. Then she turned back to the group around her and played again but with a grimmer face and heart.  
  
Rising, like a king from his sleep with cloak as the sky, the sun gently let it's fingers caress the night worn creatures of the Limary Island. The cloak of the sun was dyed with a fiery red and melded into softer colors of pink and orange as the sun dragged it's cloak behind it regally to go to its throne.  
  
The fourteen riders and Pegasus slowly rose into the air and wearily rose over the lip of the volcano.  
  
Ami gasped, putting away her Mercury Computer gasped at the sight.  
  
Below, vegetation and food was plenty, as the dragons only ate fish, small mammals, and birds for meat. Fruit seemed to be the main food, at the edges of the great volcano there were small neatly planted rows of fruit bearing trees. Three main rivers wound their courses around the volcano to feed the vegetation around. In the very walls of the volcano there were small holes or dug-outs so to speak, where dragon and dragon nests could be seen, they pot-holed the ground at the very edges of the volcano's edge where the ground met the arching walls. The entire crater was around the size of the half the U.S. (which the senshi didn't know if u didn't have the logic to know (jk))  
  
Flying downwards, the dragons then offered the riders to get on their backs. The Pegasus were allowed to roam freely around the valley to eat and recuperate. The starlights were led to a heat vented pool where they could bathe, as the other senshi were also. Then finally like a blissful wish they were led to a dug out where they could rest and sleep...  
  
Please review, I think I might give up on this piece I've gotten so few reviews. 


	5. On Silver Wings

Sailor Starlights 5  
  
Hi. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. ~QT-chan  
P.S. Oh yeah, and I hope you know that when the starlights transform they turn into girls so remember that when I start referring to them as her's!!!  
  
Beginnings   
Usagi stepped outside of the small cave-like room structure that had a crude door made of an ash tree.  
Instantaneously she was soaked through by a cold and rainy gale, sneezing she leaned up against the hard rock wall.  
Looking up at the sky she caught a blurred sight of the new moon. Just a sliver of it could be seen.  
'if it was a full moon when we arrived here then...How long have I been asleep?'  
"Orb!" Usagi called out into the freezing rain.  
Seconds later the Orb came hovering near her, dripping from the rain.  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
"Four days and one quarter night."  
Usagi's eyes widened, "Where is everyone?"  
"In the room behind you and in a room on the other side of the crater."  
"Did any of the dragons fool with you?"  
"No, I would have come and awoken you but rest was heavily needed and also, Dragons are good creatures here in this crater."  
  
All of a sudden Chibi-Chibi and Rini shot out of the heavy curtains of rain hugging Usagi's legs as tightly as they could.  
"We were so worried! We thought you were sick and goin' to die!" Rini cried out.  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Really?"  
Rini looked up and smiled nodding her head, "Chibi-Chibi and the dragons said that you were just tired but I wasn't so sure."  
"Thanks for worrying about me but I'm just fine."  
"Do you want to meet the others?"  
Usagi nodded her head and shivered slightly as she was led out of the shelter of the rock room to head out into the rain.  
  
The dragons immediately surrounded the threesome draping blankets on their shivering shoulders.  
"You three warm now?"  
Usagi nodded her head, then stepping out of the shadows came a pure white dragon. They all had long slender necks and bodies, with large bat-like wings and some had the beginnings of a mane.  
But this one, was a pure white with a fully-grown mane around its neck. Though it wasn't nearly half as long as it's Ocean related cousins it had the same features.  
"So, finally, I meet the white one to find that she is not here at all."  
Several gasps went up at the news, "But Silven told us! She's the third elder and she can't be wrong!"  
"But Damont is the head elder! He's the wisest so why should we listen to some 869-year-old dragon! She's only 400 years older then us!"  
Damont then drew up to his full height, his head brushing the top of the ceiling, "Silence! In a way Silven was right..."  
"What's that supposed to mean Damont."  
Damont angrily shot his tail out, firmly clubbing the dragon into silence.  
  
"She needs the locket to fully awaken"  
At the mention of the locket Usagi butted in, "Please tell me where it is!"  
Damont and the encircling dragons looked in bemusement at the small girl.  
One of them scoffed, "If you are not the white one then what hope do we have, you are no use to us."  
Indignation shot through Usagi's veins, 'but if I'm not the one why should I be offended'  
The dragons were nodding at the dragons scorning comment, Damont's nostrils were glowing with a hot orange light.  
  
"You foolish yearlings! She needs the locket to fully awaken! But obviously from staying in the sun for too long I see that your brains are muddled! This is a council not some battle of the words ring match!"   
The dragons surrounding him were edging away and took the beating tail as their punishment.  
Damont's ears flickered, "It's time you leave."  
"What? Now?" Usagi whispered, trembling uncontrollably at the thought.  
"Yes. Now, the raptors are coming."  
Chaos reigned in the room, Damont bellowed, looking at Usagi he shouted over the roar of voices, "The orb knows the way, I confided in it! Hurry little one before the time for you to leave is cut short!"  
  
A terrifying yowling screech rose above the gale of the wind and rain. Striking a chord of fear in everyone's heart.  
Rini and Chibi-Chibi pushed Usagi out of the room.  
Guiding her towards another rock room they opened the door and stepped in.  
  
"Usagi, Damont talked to us earlier and he told us to stay and that Pegasus would be coming soon to take us back home before someone started worrying about us...but if you tell us to go with you we will!" Rini cried out suddenly grabbing Usagi by the waist and crying.  
Usagi, even though she would have greatly enjoyed the company she knew it would be a selfish mistake to bring the two along.  
"No...you stay here. I'll come back for you after I find the locket."  
Usagi now noticed the Pegasus quietly watching the scene from their large stalls. Small caster-oil lamps lined along the walls lighted the entire room. The floor was strewn with hay and dried grass, the feed holders were filled to the brim.   
Sadly Usagi grabbed a bridle from the wall, harnessing a Pegasus she kissed it on the forehead.  
"I'm sorry I have to bring you on such a mission."  
Hazel eyes gazed back at her quietly before he spoke, "If I must."  
  
The two quickly disappeared in the silvery sheets of rain, Seiya glanced backwards at the company he had been with for longer then he cared to remember. Before taking the reins in his hand and lifting into the sky.  
  
Usagi turned and slowed her Pegasus when she heard Seiya call her name.  
"Seiya...You shouldn't be here."  
Seiya looked slowly at her, "You know that's not true."  
Usagi shrugged, "But it's too dangerous, and,"  
"And, you can't do it alone."  
Usagi sighed, "Fine, but it's your party."  
Seiya glanced sideways at Usagi, "You're letting the Orb guide you to the crystal?"  
Usagi nodded her head as she raced after the small almost inconceivable ball of white, which flitted through the rain easily.  
  
Usagi was glad to land on the ground, the Orb flew into her hand like an obedient pet.   
Usagi glanced back at Seiya before she boldly stepped into the cavern. It was filled with Stalactites and other cave formed crystals.  
  
Their steps echoed hollowly on the ground as they continued on the narrow path that the stalactites had formed.   
The orb went slowly towards the back of the cave darting left and right now and then.  
  
Usagi yelped as she tripped over a stalactite, Seiya grabbed her shoulder at the last moment.   
He grunted as he pulled her up, "You should be more careful."  
Usagi nodded her head as she cautiously took the next step.  
  
Usagi screamed as the floor beneath her collapsed into a hole. Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand just before it slipped through, Usagi grabbed his hand with both of hers.  
"Don't let go, please!"  
Seiya managed a short smile, "Don't worry I won't."  
Usagi looked fearfully down at the black abyss below, Seiya gritted his teeth.  
He looked up at the orb, "You could freaking help me anytime!"  
A light from within the orb blinked before it sent out a beam of light that gently pulled Usagi up out of the pit.  
Usagi found her legs too weak to hold her up as she stumbled onto Seiya. Seiya held her in his arms as he sank down onto the ground.  
"That was too close."  
Usagi shrugged, "We're close...to the locket. I can feel it."  
Seiya looked down at Usagi's face worriedly, "Are you sure?...are you sure you can go on?"  
  
Usagi pushed herself out of his arms and jumped over the small pit. She turned and smiled at Seiya in response.   
Seiya jumped over next to her, as he landed the ground under Usagi split in half Usagi gasped as she fell into the darkness.  
Seiya yelled out and reached into midair, the Orb had sent out ray of white light into the abyss.  
  
Seiya grabbed it and found it surprisingly like a rope. His rest was cut short as the orb suddenly shot past him into the darkness.  
  
Seiya was pulled along immediately, he wasn't sure if the orb cared enough about him to come and get him too if he let go of the rope so he hung on tightly.  
  
The orb suddenly stopped sending Seiya swooping down below him, Seiya looked up irritantly, "What the hell are you doing!"  
The Orb if it had eyes at all didn't even look like it was listening, Seiya sighed.  
  
Then Seiya realized that they had come to the bottom of the pit, he jumped off of the rope landing easily on the hard rocky floor.  
He had a sudden flash of Usagi's body cracking against the hard floor. He bit his lip and shivered visibly.  
He glanced up at the orb, a sudden anger took hold of him as he grabbed the orb and threw it at the far wall.  
"blasted piece of junk!"  
  
A brilliant 'bomb' of light flashed in the cave as the Orb cracked clear through the middle. Seiya gasped in wonder as a large snowy white bird rose up out of the midst of the bright light.  
The bird had fluffy white feathers and piercing blue eyes. He had three head feathers that gracefully fell down onto it's back. His tail feathers dangled a foot below him. His talons were covered in the white feathers, so he was entirely covered in the thick cover of his white feathers.  
  
The bird swooped and landed on a rocky crag of the cavern. The orb had shattered, completely.  
'so it was hollow' Seiya fingered the pearly Orb shards before glancing up at the bird. His gaze rested on the diamond that rested firmly on its forehead.  
  
The bird eyed Seiya before swooping down onto the ground below Seiya.  
  
"So...you must be the one that broke the orb."  
Seiya locked eyes with the bird angrily, "I wonder why."  
The bird snorted, "We must find Usagi."  
Seiya nodded his expression flushed worriedly. The bird watched his expression closely.  
"I'm called Gesa."   
Seiya turned away and looked upwards, "Where can she be?"  
  
Gesa lifted into the air and flew at a slow pace to allow Seiya to keep up.  
"Gesa!"  
Gesa turned and stopped, hovering in the air he watched as Seiya looked around.  
"Where the heck are you taking me?"  
"To Usagi."  
"How are you so sure she went that way. How can she get this far after she..."  
"She never hit the ground...Or else you would have heard as I would have also."  
Seiya could feel quick relief at the statement, "But where is she then?"  
"Down there. "  
  
Usagi struggled against the hands that held her down and glared at the face that hovered above her.  
"We caught you just in time Ms. Tsukino."  
Usagi made a face at the women, "Who the hell are you."  
"Me?...I'm nobody you should be considering about. I'm the death bringer for you."  
Usagi remained silent at the cruel remark before she stuck her tongue out and tried once more to break free.  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
Usagi gasped partly from surprise as Seiya grabbed her away from the lady as she started her on a head start run.  
  
A whip cracked the air and latched itself firmly onto Usagi's leg, Usagi fell and as she did she had her first look at the ceiling.  
"Seiya! The locket! It's in the ceiling." Usagi yelled out  
Seiya looked upwards and gasped, it gleamed in the minimal light, it was at the very center of the ceiling with intricate designs that covered the entire roof of the ceiling.  
Seiya hesitated, glancing at Usagi, then Gesa suddenly leapt upon the women screeching loudly.  
"Get the locket Seiya!"  
"right!"  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"   
The attack sped forwards and cracked through the ceiling making the center chunk of rock that held the locket, fall from the ceiling. Leaving a large hole in the ceiling, Seiya ran forwards towards the rubble heap.  
  
The thin lanky women snarled, teeth and claws burst from within her body. She began to turn into a large monster. It shot its large claw out and knocked Seiya into the wall, Seiya winced but staggered upwards.  
  
Usagi called out to Gesa, Gesa swooped downwards and latched her mighty talons onto the head of the large wolf-like monster.  
Usagi ran forwards, the monster turned despite the effort to distract it, slamming its foot paw down a small earthquake issued. Usagi tripped but her finger just brushed against the locket.   
  
(AN: this is where the people's of ssm do a retake of her finger touching the crystal a bazillion times and highlight the background with that yellow light to make the point clear.)  
  
Usagi gasped and jerked upwards, the locket glowed with such an intense white light that everyone had to shield their eyes except Usagi who loosed the locket from the pile of rubble.  
She held it in her hands and turned to the beast that had a horrific look on her face. Usagi opened the locket and let it fall to the floor as she took the Imperium Silver Crystal from inside of it.  
Usagi smiled gently and then narrowed her eyes, "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"  
Seiya watched wings blossom from Usagi's back, she stood in front of the beast in her eternal sailor moon fuku.  
The beast could actually be seen quivering under her hard gaze.   
"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
The attack blasted towards the thing, destroying it on contact.  
The room shook from the attack, a few chunks of rock flew down from the roof of the cave, before the sides of the room started to cave in completely.  
Usagi grabbed Seiya's arm, Gesa taking his other arm in his talons as they quickly lifted towards the hole in the roof.  
  
Dust erupted out of the entrance, Usagi and Gesa landed choking on the dust. She turned when the rumblings had stopped. The entrance was completely blocked off by the rubble of the cave.  
She turned to Seiya and smiled, "So, we still friends."  
For a minute Seiya thought she had forgotten about the last few days.  
Usagi laughed and helped him up, "C'mon we have to keep going."  
Seiya grabbed Usagi's hand in his and turned her around, "That wasn't funny."  
Usagi giggled, Seiya leaned forwards until their noses touched.  
Usagi felt a small blush as he glanced up into her eyes before kissing her gently on the lips.  
Gesa was flying ahead of the two, she turned to see a still silent Usagi. The kiss had numbed her senses completely as she still sat dumbfounded.  
  
Usagi ran her fingers over the crystal as she leaned against the tree. They had stopped earlier before they would travel again to take the final journey to Bardo's castle. Seiya watched her for a few minutes before lying back against the inside of the small rocky hollow and closed his eyes.  
He woke up with a start as hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Usagi looked up at Seiya, "Thanks, for coming after me."  
Seiya laughed, "Anytime, besides your worth it."  
Usagi blushed audibly, "Thanks..."  
Seiya glanced out at the forest as the bushes began to shake and quiver.  
"Usagi, get ready."   
Usagi stood up alongside of Seiya waiting, then out of the bushes exploded a bomb of orange energy. Seiya gasped as he roughly grabbed Usagi and threw themselves away from the blast. Seiya transformed and retaliated quickly, a small spiky ball came rolling out of the bush after the attack.  
It sprang into the air and revealed it's hairy underside and it's massive digging claws. Its eyes were white and translucent, it was as ugly as anything could get.  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
The attack soared in the air towards the thing, the animal rolled tightly into a ball. Seiya gasped in surprise as the attack was absorbed through the spikes in it's back.  
  
Seiya wasn't prepared for the assault to go towards Usagi as it shot Seiya's attack, back at Usagi.   
Usagi bit her lip when the attack hit her back, she had transformed but that didn't mean the attack would hurt any more or less.  
"Moon Tiara!"  
The monster rolled itself into a ball from the attack, Usagi smirked as the tiara closed around the small spiky ball making it unable to open up anymore.  
The tiara squeezed inwards the thing squealed before a large popping sound thundered around the clearing and dust filled the air. Usagi put her tiara back on and felt her vision cloud over and then return to normal. She was glad that the disturbance was destroyed, because she felt a slow and tired at the moment.  
Seiya turned to Usagi relief was written on his face, Usagi smiled weakly before she walked drunkenly towards him, she tripped and fell into his arms.  
"Usagi! What's wrong."  
Seiya glanced at her back where she had been hit by the attack, there wasn't a mark anywhere except for one tiny pin prick at her side.  
"Gesa!"  
The bird looked worriedly down on the scene, "She might have been poisoned by that blast from the Armokan, I'll have to go and look for the antidote, stay here with Usagi and wait."  
  
Seiya gathered Usagi in her arms, detransforming he quickly tucked Usagi under her cloak and held her in his arms. Usagi whimpered and cuddled closer to Seiya. Seiya glanced up at the sky worriedly hoping to glimpse Gesa on her way back, it had been around four hours. Usagi had looked worse and worse as each hour passed.  
Seiya looked down and was met with Usagi's fevered look, "Usagi, I'm here. Don't worry. I'll take care of you now."  
He whispered as he pulled her closer, Usagi closed her eyes and opened them again, it had become increasingly hard for her to breath.  
She heard everything in a faint, distant and foggy way.  
She could barely feel Seiya's kiss on her lips, it called her back to semi-consciousness, she swallowed the thick soup that was being put to her lips before she fell asleep again.  
Seiya wiped his forehead, "That was close."  
Gesa nodded her head, "Yes...I had to travel only a few yards but some Armokans were guarding it..."  
Seiya washed the clay pot out in the stream, tiredly he looked at the sky as it turned Pink with the morning suns first hues of light.  
  
Usagi blearily woke up in Seiya's lap, glancing upwards her eyesight cleared somewhat as she focused on his face.  
"Seiya..."  
Seiya blinked his eyes open when he heard Usagi call his name, "Oh, hey, Odango. Better now then?"  
Usagi nodded her head and watched as Seiya flashed her a smile before falling back asleep.  
'I'll take care of you too, seiya...promise'  
  
Seiya quietly noted the changes that were rapidly taking place as they neared the stronghold of Bardo. The landscape was slowly fading to a land of rocky nothingness.   
Gesa began a slow descent downward, the Pegasus landed besides the majestic bird.   
Seiya and Usagi slipped off of the backs of the Pegasus, the Pegasus quivered.  
Gesa folded her great wings, "From here we should walk. The Pegasus know the way back to their homeland."  
The Pegasus shook their heads, "No, we can do this."  
Gesa stared at the two intently before nodding his head and turning to Usagi and Seiya.  
"Usagi from this stump on, Bardo has complete control over the earth, and other elements. We must be careful."  
Usagi nodded her head, the Imperium Silver Crystal twinkled even though there was no light to reflect off of it.  
They flew a few yards above the ground heading towards the castle, which was plain to view for hundreds of miles.  
Usagi was surprised as she landed the trembling Pegasus at the entrance of the castle.  
"Something tells me this was too easy." Usagi whispered  
Seiya nodded his head before he transformed into his fuku.  
"We have to be even more cautious here then ever."  
Usagi nodded her head as she opened the door, a blast of moldy air gusted out.  
Gesa sat silently on Usagi's shoulder and turned to look out at the dark sky before the door slammed shut behind him.   
The Pegasus trailed behind their riders fearfully as they continued across the main hall.  
The entire room looked like it hadn't been occupied for years. Tattered rugs and flags were draped ominously around the room.  
Usagi stopped to stare out a broken stone window, the forbidding dark clouds had massed overhead.  
  
Usagi looked down with disgust as a rat ran in front of her. It turned and stared at the two as it sat down on it's round haunches.  
Seiya had been calming the Pegasus when he felt dark energy erupt around him. He turned and saw the single rat sitting on its haunches on the stony floor.  
Seiya grabbed Usagi as a ray of black energy blasted where Usagi had been, the Pegasus reared away from the ray that had fizzled right next to it.  
Usagi landed on top of Seiya, she turned to the Pegasus.  
"Go!"  
The two immediately lifted into the air, Gesa screeched and flew down towards the rat as it grew in size and the skin burst to reveal a human under the rat skin. His clothing was all jet black which was an offset to his silvery hair.  
His hair flowed midway down his back, he had piercing dark red eyes with a dark and muscled body.   
In his fist another ball of black energy was forming he shot it at the two, Seiya pulled Usagi up and jumped with her to safety as the floor crumbled from the blow of the attack.  
Seiya and Usagi looked up as Sailor Uranus's attack came blasting into his back.  
Usagi gasped, 'it didn't even scratch him'  
  
The senshi and starlights jumped down in front of Usagi and Seiya sending out attacks at the same time.   
  
Bardo watched the oncoming attack with a bored glance, the senshi gritted their teeth and readied themselves for any oncoming blow as the smoke cleared from the attack to reveal an unscratched Bardo.  
  
Bardo smiled, with lightning fast reflexes he threw an attack at them. The senshi and starlights were thrown off of their feet.  
The senshi were slowly picking themselves up from the floor, the starlights stubbornly threw out another attack.  
  
Bardo laughed, "Do you really think that you can even touch me with your puny attacks."  
Rei narrowed her eyes, "We'll do what we can to protect Usagi."  
Bardo tightened his fist as another ball of crackling black energy formed.  
Rei ducked out of the way, Ami who was behind Rei yelped as she was thrown off of her feet by the attack.  
Rei gasped as she saw a streak of white, Usagi was hovering precariously over the edge of crumbled stonework holding Ami by a single hand.  
"Usagi watch out!" Seiya screamed as the energy cracked through the air.  
Usagi turned her head in time to see the attack as it smashed into her and sent her slamming into the wall, Ami lay in Usagi's arms.  
Bardo lifted both of his hands, black energy crackled around his hands as a ball of energy slowly started to form.  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!"  
The attack hit home, blasting the energy as it formed, Bardo was knocked off of his feet.  
He made a sound similar to an animal-like snarl before he sent out volleys of attacks.  
  
The senshi and starlights were blasted off of their feet, the floor beneath them was crumbling forming a large crack that ran through the very center of the room.  
Seiya lifted his head with failing strength and caught eyes with Usagi, she still held Ami in her arms.  
Usagi clenched her teeth as she gently laid Ami down and stood up.  
Bardo turned around when he heard a small voice cry out, "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!!"  
Bardo had time to shield his eyes before the attack hit him in the stomach and sent him flying through the wall.  
  
Usagi felt some small corner of hope etch into her as there was no sign of Bardo.  
Lita looked up and was in time to see the wall burst from behind Usagi.  
"Usagi!" Lita called in pain  
Usagi turned when she heard the rumbling crack of stonework behind her, Bardo flew through and throwing up his hands he sent a blast of black energy at Usagi. Usagi flew across the gap and bumped to a halt on the other side with the senshi.   
Seiya pulled her aside as another attack blasted where she had just lain.  
  
Bardo turned to eye the young women who had grabbed Usagi aside, "What do you think you're doing!" Bardo thundered  
Seiya glared upwards defiantly, "I'll protect her through anything, even if it means I'll die."  
Bardo smirked and then laughed, "You! You won't be able to protect her when you're dead."  
An attack hit the two and sent them rolling into the wall.  
Usagi looked up to see Seiya's defiant gaze boring into Bardo as he sent out another attack.  
Usagi remembered the senshi and starlights lying on the ground defeated.  
She closed her eyes, 'it's over...I can't defeat Bardo...it ends here'  
  
Seiya bit her lip almost to the point where she drew blood the pain was abominable everywhere on her body. She looked at the girl in her arms, and she felt another blast of an attack on her back.  
She looked down again, bending down she kissed Usagi.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes a sharp intake of air was taken in. Seiya slumped over her as yet another attack blasted into her.  
Seiya suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Usagi and smile faintly, Usagi saw the attack coming to blast Seiya into death.  
Usagi narrowed her eyes and picking Seiya up she jumped out of the way. The attack sent the floor crumbling. Usagi looked down and was relieved to see that the unconscious senshi had not disappeared with the crumbling ground beneath them.  
  
Seiya managed to return the light kiss on his lips. Seiya would have smiled if she had the energy left to, when she remembered that she was still transformed...she was still in the female body when Usagi had kissed her.  
Usagi was playing a dangerous game of leap frog as she leapt from side to side to avoid Bardo's attacks.  
  
Gesa looked up when he heard the click of heels, above him Usagi was breathing lightly as she prepared herself for the next attack.  
Bardo shot out another attack as she leapt into the air she was caught off guard as an attack burned itself into her side.   
She clumsily flapped her wings, just remembering that they weren't part of the costume.   
'I have to get out of here before he cracks the entire floor!'  
She shot out the window, Bardo blasted the wall away and shot after her.  
  
She landed on the hard ground, she still held Seiya in her arms.  
Seiya weakly tried to struggle out of her arms, Usagi looked down and smiled, "It's my turn to protect you Seiya."  
Seiya gazed into Usagi's eyes, it began to rain, she met her gaze calmly, it came as a shock when Usagi was suddenly thrown off of her feet into the rock wall that held the castle up in it's lofty position.  
  
"Usagi!" Seiya cried out  
Usagi who was next to him struggled to pick herself up, she fell backwards lightly. Seiya struggled himself but couldn't summon up the energy that wasn't there. Usagi pushed herself up off of the rock wall, she looked down at Seiya. Seiya took Usagi's features in slowly.  
Her hair looked ragged and tired, she had a numerous amount of bruises and cuts on her body as she stood there in the drizzling rain.  
  
Bardo felt such a great rage take hold of him from the calmness of the small female warrior who possessed the crystal.  
He formed an attack that he knew would blow them into oblivion.  
Usagi looked up at the mass of bright purple light that Bardo was forming in his hands.  
Usagi looked down at Seiya and then burst into tears and started to sink to her knees.  
  
Amazingly Seiya stood up and grabbed Usagi in her arms and sunk to their knees together.  
"Seiya, it's over, I can't defeat him! He's invincible, I wasn't the true locket holder! I'm not strong enough!"   
"No! That's not true! And you know it! Usagi you're the strongest person I know and you can't give up, you can't! The dream world and all of the starlights and senshi are depending on you Usagi! You are the locket carrier and you have to believe it!"  
Seiya suddenly leaned down and grabbed Usagi's lips in a rough kiss.   
Usagi stared up into Seiya's warm eyes and felt the despair in her melt. She looked up at the oncoming attack that was imminent to send them reeling into the dark abyss of death. Seiya looked up also, the two of them were on their knees and watched as the attack hit them with full force.  
The senshi cried out in anguish as they saw the attack hit them.  
***************************  
Michelle looked up when she felt the glaring bright purple light fall on her face from the high arched windows. Looking around the senshi were scattered on the edges of the room, Michelle shook Amarra awake.  
Amarra winced as she rose to her legs, Michelle began to wake the others.  
Gesa vainly tried to find the strength in him to flap up to the window and see what was happening.  
It was dark inside the castle the only light came from the purple light which shot in from the windows.  
"C'mon, we have to help Usagi!" Amarra yelled as she flexed her legs ready to jump up onto the smooth windowsill.  
  
Mina cried out as she stepped on her leg and collapsed onto the ground.  
Yaten grabbed her unwillingly in his arms, "You should be more careful." He grumbled as he helped her up.  
She bit her lip and stood on her twisted leg before she sunk to the floor.   
She looked up at Yaten who was watching her quietly with an unknown emotion in his eyes.  
Mina took that emotion to be annoyance, she looked down at the ground, "I understand Yaten...You can go."  
Mina almost gasped in surprise as Yaten picked Mina up in her arms and leapt up onto the sill of the window. She looked into his eyes and grabbed him around the neck kissing him with a pent up emotion. Yaten looked down at Mina and laughed suddenly, "We look like two girls kissing."  
Mina looked up worriedly by the comment, but was soothed by Yaten's mischievous smile  
Taiki let Ami lean against his side as they leapt up onto the sill of the window. Ami looked at the battered senshi around them, "Where's Usagi?"  
Ami and the other scouts looked down when they heard Hotaru scream out loud, she was already jumping down the jutting rocks as the attack sped towards Usagi and Seiya.  
Yaten felt tears drip freely from his eyes as he tripped and stumbled after Hotaru, Mina felt cold tears of her own slip from her eyes as she remembered the scene. Usagi and Seiya were briefly outlined by the hot purple light kneeling next to each other before the ball of energy blasted into them.  
  
Dirt was still showering down on the senshi as they stopped before the large crater, smoke was so thick around the crater that they couldn't see anything inside of the crater.  
Setsuna turned to Bardo as tears were streaming down her face, "You bastard!"  
She sunk to her knees and slammed her fist on the ground and sobbed with the pain of the loss.  
Hotaru had sunk down to her knees by the edge of the crater, Ami turned away from the scene and sobbed. Taiki leaned against the rocky wall, his legs were trembling fiercely, "So she wasn't the locket holder..."  
Yaten looked at Taiki as he breathed the words tiredly, Yaten felt an enormous ache in his heart but couldn't bring himself to believe that Seiya wasn't there...wasn't existing anymore then his home-planet was...  
Amarra was on her knees, her fingers dug into the earth, she looked up with a dazed and sad gaze, "We failed! We failed her!"  
  
Bardo smiled pleased with the results of his attack, "I will give you a day to run from me before I come and destroy you!" He called out mockingly.  
Lita didn't want to fight or run anymore. She just wanted everything to stop and understand her pain...their pain.  
Bardo smiled, "Then you can die right NOW!"  
He lifted his hands and threw an attack at the lost senshi.  
Hotaru looked up at the attack hoping it would destroy her, when a bright light blasted out of nowhere and deflected the attack. The senshi and starlights looked around themselves in desperate hope.  
Rei sighed in relief as Usagi was seen stepping down from the sky.  
She held Seiya in her arms as she stepped down onto the ground. She turned to the senshi, her wings had disappeared. Her silvery hair flowed around her, her odangos had changed to hearts with pearl clips on them. She had diamond studs in her hair, a winged heart shone from her forehead. Her fuku had changed to a pure white and gone up to a one layered skirt. She had an air-light, silky cloak that flowed behind her. Sparkles of light outlined her body and glowed around her.  
Bardo gasped, "That was my strongest attack!" He sneered then, "Well, don't worry I'll destroy you anyways!"  
Bardo began to gather purple energy bomb in the palms of his hands.  
Usagi looked down at the girl she held in her arms for a long moment. She looked up when she heard Bardo yell her name.  
  
"Usagi! You'll regret the day you set foot in my castle!!"  
He threw the attack at her angrily, Usagi's eyes narrowed, "I will never allow you to hurt me or anyone again!!"  
She closed her eyes as a bright light soared out of her then flew back into her. As the energy hit Usagi the light flew out of Usagi in a transparent shield that blasted the attack upwards before it, itself turned into a jagged lightning shape.   
Bardo gasped as it cut through his energy ball and struck him in the face, killing him instantaneously.  
Ami stood up and ran towards Usagi as she sunk to her knees.  
Yaten fearfully looked Usagi in the eye, Usagi beamed, "She's alive. Just barely but she's alive."  
Yaten and Taiki sighed in relief, Hotaru hugged Usagi tightly, Usagi giggled.  
"Hotaru! You're going to squash Seiya-chan!"  
Hotaru wiped tears away and nodded her head as she pulled away.  
  
Seiya's eyelids flickered, before they opened, he blinked a few times before Usagi's face came into focus.  
Wind was brushing against his face lightly, he gasped and sat upright only to double over in pain.  
Usagi looked down, "It's good to see you awake Seiya."  
Seiya nodded his head, "Same here...I thought we were dead!"  
Usagi giggled, "We were close to it..."  
"Your wings..."  
"Yes...They disappeared when I transformed into this. But I can still fly if you haven't noticed."   
Usagi looked down to see that Seiya had fallen asleep again, she felt a tender squeeze in her heart before she kissed his forehead.  
  
The group landed inside the walls of Dwindelin, raucous cheering began to erupt at the news of the eleven warriors returning with the locket holder who defeated Bardo.  
The group was warmly welcomed and for the next two days the entire dreamland celebrated by bringing numerous gifts of their own to Usagi and the warriors.  
************************************  
Usagi sighed contentedly and leaned back against Seiya's back. At night the feast would die down a little and be transferred to a comfortable room where there was always a fire to light the cavern dimly. There were thousands of cushions and comfy chairs around the place. This was where tales were told over and over again...  
The dwarf children in particular would like to come to the room.  
"We were so close Seiya...to death..."  
Seiya looked down at the mass of blonde hair, "But you saved us."  
Usagi nodded her head slowly at the remark.  
"But how did you save us? You attacked Bardo earlier you said yesterday! But you had to end the story before you finished!" Cried a younger dwarf indignantly  
Usagi sighed, "I saved us by...by the power of our love."  
  
Seiya looked down at Usagi, she looked at Seiya and smiled.  
"I couldn't have defeated anyone without Seiya Kou here. He believed that I had the strength to defeat Bardo...It's all thanks to him."  
The dwarf looked thoughtful before sputtering out complaints on the use of words Usagi had used, "But that would mean Seiya saved us!"  
Usagi nodded her head and smiled, "Uh-huh."  
"That was too short! What was it like, what did Bardo look like!"  
Usagi sighed, "Gesa!"  
The bird silently took perch on the back of a chair, automatically the dwarf children who had been intently listening crowded around the chair.  
"Well, what Usagi means to say is that..." Gesa began  
  
Usagi sighed in relief, Seiya laughed, "Tired of your audience already?"  
Usagi shrugged her shoulders, Seiya tipped her chin upwards so that he could see her face.  
"Do you mean it? That you saved the dreamland by our love though?"  
Usagi giggled, "Of course. I wouldn't lie about it."  
Seiya kissed Usagi deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Michelle leaned against Amarra's shoulder happily, "Everything's back to normal then."  
Amarra nodded her head smiling to herself, "I just can't wait to go home and take a shower with warm water."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you guys liked that last chapter!!! Lol well ttyl and PLEASE review! 


End file.
